


Flavor of the years

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Leon sees Arthur come into the ice cream parlor with yet a new boyfriend in tow.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #414: flavour of the month (taste)





	Flavor of the years

Leon grinned and adjusted his little white beret when he saw his favorite customer coming into the ice cream parlor that he had been running with Gwaine in the past years. They had invited their friend Arthur to be one of the first customers, knowing how picky he was when it came to ice cream. When they created a new flavor and Arthur didn’t like it, they could be certain it wouldn’t sell. That had saved them from a few flops, so Arthur was a someone they welcomed any time. What made him grin, though, was that Arthur had yet another bloke in tow.

“Hello, Arthur! What is your flavor of the month?” Leon looked the bloke up and down and had to admit that after that horrible Cenred guy and the quirky Mordred, this one was for once a looker with his dark hair and blue eyes.

“Hi, Leon.” Arthur grinned. He was used to the teasing he got from Leon and Gwaine and they were right, he had changed boyfriends quite often in the past. “That’s Merlin. We met at the library.”

“The library.” Leon looked at him and it was very clear that he had a hard time not to burst out laughing. “What on earth would you do at the library?”

“Merlin, what were we doing at the library. Tell him.” Arthur looked at his new beau.

The man grinned and it was as if the sun had come out. “Poetry. We met to read poetry.”

Now Leon couldn’t keep it in any longer and he laughed out loud. “Poetry…I hear you.” A tiny part of him envied Arthur for pulling such a good-looking guy and probably having sex in public places, that sounded exciting. “Good for you. So, what’s it going to be today?” He gestured towards all the different ice creams they were offering.

Arthur went for his usual weird rocky road and lemon combination and his friend picked the wild berry one that was new to their assortment. They took their cups and found a seat at a little table in the corner.

When Leon found the time between serving other customers, he looked over and knew something was different. Usually, he knew that Arthur and his acquaintances wouldn’t last, hence the ‘flavor of the month’-joke. With Merlin, it seemed to be a bit different, Leon couldn’t put a finger on it. He had the feeling that Merlin might become Arthur’s flavor of many months or even years and that thought made him happy.


End file.
